marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Astonishing Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Unidentified alien race | StoryTitle2 = The Serpent Strikes | Writer2_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler2_1 = Bill Everett | Inker2_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Bill Everett | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = When a series of incidents at the local zoo involving poisonous snakes getting out and killing zoo staff, the Amalgamated Insurance Company sends Robert Grayson to investigate. Although Grayson admits to his colleagues that he does not like snakes he takes on the job. Grayson goes to the zoo and picks up the claims and rules the deaths as accidental. However on his way out he runs into a police Sargent who is investigating the possibility that the deaths were a homicide. Following the officer into the reptile building Grayson notices an Indian woman looking at the snakes. The officer explains that she is a potential suspect since she was the last person seen in the building prior to the death. Grayson goes to talk to the girl and she tells him that the snakes on display are considered sacred in her home country of India. Grayson finds this suspicious and decides to follow the woman home. Robert follows the woman to her apartment and finds that she has somehow disappeared. Inside the apartment, Grayson finds snake cages and books about a snake cult. The following morning, Grayson is visited by the homicide detective informs him that there were more snake bite deaths at the zoo. Grayson decides that it is time for Marvel Boy to investigate and changes into his costume. Marvel Boy then spends the night at the zoo-keepers quarters at the zoo, convinced that the murderer will return to the scene of the crime. That night, Marvel Boy is awoken by the sound of a snake sliding in under the door. He leaps out of bed just before the snake can strike. Blinding the creature with his light ray he follows it as it slithers back out from under the door. He delivers it a fatal kick, but the snake still makes it outside. Opening the door he is shocked to find the Indian woman and finds that she has been injured. When he offers her help she refuses and chastises him for attacking a sacred creature. Marvel Boy explains it was in self defense and the woman slips away. However after seeing the woman collapse in the street, Marvel Boy calls for the homicide detective. When they go to recover the woman's body, they find a dead snake instead. Marvel Boy is left wondering if the woman got away, or if she had some ability to transform into a snake. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle3 = The Walking Ghost | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = Horror-suspense tale. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Death From the Sky | Writer4_1 = Hank Chapman | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = A Korean War pilot is attacked by Cloudmen and transformed into one himself. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle5 = Menace from the Moon | Writer5_1 = Hank Chapman | Penciler5_1 = Cal Massey | Inker5_1 = Cal Massey | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = The first human rocketship to the moon returns filled with extraterrestrial invaders. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Watson Supporting Characters: * Prof. Joswell Races and Species: * * Unidentified alien race | StoryTitle6 = The Deadly Decision | Writer6_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler6_1 = Bill Everett | Inker6_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Bill Everett | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = On Uranus, Matthew Grayson gets a radio transmission from the World Organization of Atomic Research asking for his assistance. Unable to handle the rigors of space travel, Matthew has his son Marvel Boy go in his place. Overhearing this is the Uranian girl named Lilli who asks to accompany Marvel Boy on his mission to Earth. Marvel Boy declines telling her that he is going on an important mission and does not have the time to babysit a girl. Marvel Boy leaves to pick up special atomic research documents from WOAR and flies his rocket to Earth. When he lands at the USAF airfield where a special landing pad has been set up for him he is surprised to find that Lilli has stowed away aboard the ship to get a look at Earth. Furious that she didn't obey his command, Marvel Boy tells her to stay near the ship while he finishes his mission. After he collects the documents from WOAR, Marvel Boy heads back for his ship. Along the way he is attacked by Communist agents, he blinds them with his light beam and gets away. Returning to his ship he finds that Lilli has left his ship. Radioing in to Uranus he learns that his father has also gone missing. Marvel Boy tells those back home to get his Youth Patrol to look for his father while he tries to find Lilli on Earth. Marvel Boy puts the FBI on a mission to look for Lilli and then rockets back to Uranus to find his father. When he gets out of his ship he is knocked out by some renegade Uranians. He is brought to their leader who tells them that they have been torturing his father in order to learn about the secret documents the WOAR provided them. Marvel Boy tells them that he lost the documents along the way, but when they threaten to torture Matthew some more, Marvel Boy admits that he destroyed the documents after training them to his photographic memory. In order to save his father from more torture, Marvel Boy agrees to write everything down. However, when Marvel Boy's bonds are untied, he uses his light bands to blind the renegade and defeat his troops. However he learns that the communist agents on Earth have Lilli prisoner and will torture her if they do not get a radio message containing the stolen information. However, Marvel Boy forces the chief to call in and arrange a meeting with his agents on Earth. Marvel Boy then traveled back to Earth and catching the communist agents off guard, easily defeats them and turns them over to the authorities. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Lilli Antagonists: * Communist agents * Uranian Criminals Other Characters: * Uranian Eternals * Maya * Nigot * Max * Slim * Agent Morgan Races and Species: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}